Separation Anxiety
by Zi-Dawg
Summary: Now Maka wasn't exactly street smart, but she could read people as well as any other person. But admittedly, she might have misjudged Blair at first glance. Hints of SoMa


**Separation Anxiety**

**I own nothing**

* * *

Four Weeks. She couldn't believe that it's been an entire month already, and still Maka couldn't adjust to the change. He's been on that stupid mission for what seems like an eternity, with the lack of a reliable way of contact, and it's killing her. She's been irritable and has gone back to her short tempered ways, yelling at her friends for the smallest of things, like what top would go with the shoes they were all shopping around for. Simply put, Maka was a mess.  
But you couldn't place all of the blame on her. She was missing the other, cooler half of herself that couldn't be replaced. For the past seven or eight years, she would wake up and they would walk together or bike to school. It was all second nature, but the sudden mission pulling him away turned her simple life upside down. And having your friends trying to comfort you didn't help when they couldn't completely understand what was going on.

Liz never knew what it was like to have Patti go away. Kidd was never more than a simple flick of the wrist away from his father. And Black*Star would never let Tsubaki out of sight. Hell, even Killik never left his weapons alone. Everyone had their own little family whether they looked at it as such or not, and Maka...well, she hasn't had a real family for as long as she's willing to remember. Maka came from a broken family, and since coming to Shibusen, has only let a select few into her life.

Maka wasn't anti-social, she was just...different, in a sense. She preferred to drown herself in the unimaginable world of fiction instead of living in reality. Because in fiction, anything was possible. The sad and lonely fair maiden who was never given a chance to be free-could by some off chance, be rescued by her Prince Charming. Against all odds, a man riding a great white stallion will climb to the top of the tower, which happens to guarded by a fire breathing lizard with wings, slay said monster and at first glance, fall in love with someone he knows absolutely nothing about. And that is the exact kind of story that Maka always felt she could relate to.

Before Shibusen, before becoming a Three Star Meister, before Soul...Maka _was_a sad and lonely fair maiden, waiting for her Prince Charming to rescue her from the dark abyss known as Reality.

Reality was quite the bitch to Maka, whom for one reason or another, was self conscious about everything that was her. From her slim and childlike body, to the father that couldn't be trusted or the mother that was never there. Maka practically raised herself the moment those divorce papers were official. And though she kept up a wall full of positive energy, Maka never felt so weak and alone at the time. Her father was a cheater and her mother might as well have not won custody over her. For all the praising Maka always gave her mama, she often wondered if her mom even loved her.

But those dark thoughts, those empty feelings, were a thing of the past ever since _he_came along. That cocky bastard rammed right through her wall and flipped her entire world upside down. She never once thought of rebuilding her facade since the day they shook hands. Through every challenge they faced, to every fight they've gotten into with one another, he always proved himself to be faithful and trustworthy.

So for the years to come, he would become her rock and they would live happily ever after. Her fantasy was finally coming true. Except, in none of her romance novels did the Hero ever leave his beauty. He always sticks around. Through thick and thin, better or worse, through health and sickness and everything in between. And that's why Maka drowned herself in fiction. Because that's not how her life was. No, Maka's life was full of disappointment and everything that could possibly lead up to it.

Her supposed _'Prince Charming'__,_was just as self conscious about himself as she was. Through his cool facade was a boy who ran from home at the first chance Reality handed him. Though not exactly broken, the home he came from wasn't one he would like to remember. Neither of them were perfect, nor were their families, but that was what brought them together. With their own set of trust issues, weapon and meister, each made a silent pact to the other that they would always live up to the expectations set by their partner and never settle on anything less.

Though they managed to keep each other from falling apart, they could never take the impossible step of filling the void in their respective hearts. Holding hands and absent mindedly flirting could only go so far. That is, until one day a few years ago when he laid everything out and told her how he felt. Maka would forever hold onto that moment for the rest of her life. It was the first time that someone actually looked at her with compassion and something else, a feeling she would label as _'Love'_, but that was up for debate. _Love_ was something reserved for those who could be happy no matter what they're doing, no matter where they were, as long as they're with the person they felt this _'Love'__,_for. Maka just couldn't push it to that extent.

There were times where she just wanted to pound his head in and times where she just didn't even want to hear his name. But here he was, or not, making her feel so down and empty. This is probably what new mothers felt when their baby wasn't in their sights, separation anxiety. But, could Maka possibly be having separation anxiety from being away from Soul?

Well, that was how Blair put it, but what did she know? Besides being the one hundredth soul the duo captured, she was also their unofficial roommate. But to Maka, Blair was much more than the feline who unintentionally tricked her during their first encounter. Blair was the flirtatious piece of meat who was one of the main inhibitors towards her Papa's womanizing ways. Yes, she was at times just a cute little fur ball, but Blair was still a devious little tramp who loved messing with people. Maka was no exception.

In the few weeks without Soul around, Blair managed to push every last button Maka had. From messing with her shower schedules to magically changing up her clothes with something that was completely Un-Maka. You know, anything that was suggestive and failed in hiding skin. But that wasn't even the worst thing she's done. The meister would rather not ever mention to Soul about the night Blair came home completely wasted. Everything after Blair walking through the door would have to be fabricated.

Maka liked to think that she didn't do everything she did to bother her on purpose. Maybe Blair had some sort of chemical imbalance that just made it impossible for her to not infuriate Maka. It was a theory that she considered at one point in time. But that was highly unlikely. Blair was just a cat with a ton of magical power who wanted to have fun no matter how it happened. And Maka, in a way, envied that part of Blair. Blair enjoyed being happy, Maka couldn't fault her for that.

But getting kicks out of seeing others scream their lungs out was pushing the buck just a tad too far. Setting someone's room up candle-lit with half-naked photos of their boyfriend all over their bed is just a bit much. Maybe Blair was trying to ease the tension that was swarming around the house, but that was not how you go about doing so. But that was Blair. Everything went a step too far when she got involved.

And Maka may have partly been at fault, because not being able to get the thought of a half nude Soul wasn't something you were supposed to be doing during a walk through the city alone. She quickly covered up her tomato face and found a bench she could take a breather on. Lately her mind was everywhere but where it needed to be. Maka couldn't focus on her studies nor any of the new books she'd purchased. No matter what she tried, her mind always wandered to those mysteriously crimson eyes that twisted and turned her dreams into some sort of Valhalla.

Ok, so maybe Blair was onto something. Maybe Maka was having separation anxiety, but it wasn't as bad as everyone was making it out to be! It's not like she was destroying public property. Complaining about your friends picking on you for being a prude is a natural reaction. At least in Maka's world. Her brain was beginning to overload and she could feel a headache coming on if she didn't cool down soon.

Maka took a deep breath of fresh air, and pushed herself off the lonely bench when a rough palm against her shoulder. Who the hell?

"Yo, Maka! 'Dju forget where we were meeting?"

Oh. It was just the idiot. Not some random creep with lewd intentions. Maka's edge-o-meter was basically in the red and trying to force through the top of the cap. With her Soul Perception, she shouldn't have had to worry knowing who was behind her. Hell, where they even supposed to have met!?

"Oh, sorry about that. Where were we meeting again?"

"Oi, Maka~, is your brain not working? We were looking for you for at least an hour. Death Bucks isn't hard to find. It's two blocks down the street from school. You pass by it on your way home. How the hell did you end up on the other side of town?" Black*Star looked down at Maka with a what-the-hell-is-going-on kind of look that she didn't quite know how to answer.

Said meister's eyes went just about everywhere except back at his as she scoured the area for any sort of excuse. The park? No, Maka never went there. Bird Watching maybe? She wouldn't ever think of that again. A little more searching and Maka found a solution.

"I wanted some ice cream. It's hot, and I was hungry. Coffee doesn't sound too good in this heat."

"Yeah? Well ya coulda called one of us. Kidd was gettin' his panties all up..."

Maka could really care less about what Black*Star might have been saying. It was all white noise to her lately. Her mind was just in a whole other world. When she caught a glimpse of the ice cream shop she supposedly wanted a cold treat from, she spotted something that opened her eyes up in more ways than one.

Explosions, blood and guts, and the wretched screeches of innocent humans being sliced into nothing but the soul that lay within them. Those were the normal things in Maka's daily life that couldn't grab her attention quite like the sight before her. And it wasn't really much of anything.

One mother, a father, and one very giddy young child, with a blonde ponytail. Each of whom were digging into their own cup of frozen yogurt and wearing a smile while doing so. There wasn't anything that made this scene special. They weren't celebrating anything, at least not that Maka could see. Nor did it look like they were trying to get over any sort of rough time. Nope. Just a normal family having all the happy feelings together.

Happiness. One word that Maka, for all that it may or may not have been worth, could not understand. Was it something that just came natural? Did you have to work for it? Was it something that went along with family? Maybe you needed to have a family to be happy. Though she might have just been overthinking. A simple question required a simple answer, not a five thousand word essay explaining an entire theory on why the hypothesis was 'Plausible', at best.

Did Maka ever have happy moments like this one? When she was little like that young child, did she ever laugh and smile so innocently just because she was with her parents?

Not that she could remember. Maka would later find out that the truths she grew up 'knowing', were nothing more than petty lies to keep her reality in check. But while she grew older, taller, and smarter, Maka grew more perceptive to the world around her. People's habits and why they did the things they did, it was like the fog was finally clearing up, everything was becoming more clear.

Papa didn't love her and Mama the most. Mama didn't fight for custody because she wanted to. And neither of them knew what it was like to put in the effort to be real parents.

Going to a school dance because a letter was sent home with your child that told you that you needed to attend, did not mean that you necessarily wanted to be there. It meant that for the majority of the night, you would be spiking the punch and dancing with a woman who was not wearing the diamond ring that you purchased for your wife. From the daughter who looked up to you as her hero and wore a smile of innocence that you couldn't taint no matter how hard you tried, to the wife whom you were luckily still married to at that point in time, who was nowhere to be seen. This false happiness was in no way one sided. Oh no.

Turning your head every time you caught your spouse flirting with a member of the opposite sex was in no way shape or form, helping the cause. Never showing up on time to your only child's birthday parties wasn't a positive influence no matter how good of a meister you were. You may be the mother of a girl with a rare soul, but that did not make you special. What made you special was the way you used to tuck her in and read her a bedtime story before you kissed her goodnight.

Happiness. A word that Maka failed to comprehend. She may have had it at one point in time, she once felt it's warmth and tasted it's sweetness, but it's been long gone for a while now. Although, Maka knows that when Soul is around, she at least feels something good flying around inside. Were those the i'butterflies'/i everyone always talks about in her novels? But even if they were real, how was she supposed to be able to tell if what was happening was that one feeling Maka could never decipher?

It's been awkward ever since she brought up the topic, regrettably, to her girl friends. They all swooned and melted in their own beliefs of what they thought 'love' may be, but none could give her a concrete answer. "You just know" is what Tsubaki said. "Everything feels right" is how Liz put it.

"Hey, Maka? Oi! Yo! MAKA!" Pounding the table for emphasis was Liz as she tried waking Maka from her daze. She hadn't spoken a single word since joining the rest of the group at Death Bucks and was just taking up space.

"Huh? Uh, oh...sorry. What were you saying?" Asked Maka, taking a sip of her scorching vanilla latte.

"We were asking if you wanted to join in with us on Stein's project. Seemed like the kind of subject you would excel in, British Lit." Maka turned her head a bit to look around at their faces, eager to hear assuring words.

"Oh. I don't know. I haven't even thought about it. I...uh...was waiting on..."

"Waiting for what, Maka? It's due next week. There's not mu..." Maka suddenly placed her cup on the table and stood up.

"Sorry guys. I have to...I...gotta go. I...see you tomorrow." Maka promptly walked out the exit door and back towards her lonely 2 bedroom, 1 bathroom apartment.

_Damn it! Damn it damn it damn it! Why the hell can I not function properly? What the hell is going on with me? It's like I'm some over obsessed teenage girl who can't control her emotions. Why is this happening to me?_

Maka slowed her step after realizing that she looked like she was running away from something that was going to kill her. She was about three quarters of the way home now and surprised that she hadn't received even one phone call from her friends. Maka's sudden exit was nothing out of the ordinary as of late though, perhaps they were getting used to it becoming a norm.

The Grigori wouldn't think too much on it though, because her rumbling stomach was screaming about what she should be paying more attention to. But she already passed by all the restaurants near her neighborhood, nor did she have any more cash on her. Death Bucks was way too expensive for her taste. Those four dollars could have gotten her a full and very unhealthy meal at McDeath's.

Although, there might have been some leftovers in the fridge from one of the many nights previously that she didn't finish her meal.

With dinner taken care of, Maka had one less thing to worry about. If she could just keep herself together long enough to focus on that project the gang was talking about, then maybe she can get a good night's sleep.

Maka turned the key to her apartment door and pushed it open. It was exactly as she left it. No one broke in, nothing was out of place and it even smelled the same. The candle she lit was down to it's last few minutes, the wick barely visible on the Yankee product.

Maka took two steps towards the kitchen and then abandoned the thought. Her eyes darted towards the couch that had become a second bed to her, the indentations of how she slept on it last time was still there. The ashen haired meister undid her pigtails and took her phone out of her pocket and let it fall to the floor. She was next. Thankfully her top half successfully hit the cushions when her knees buckled and finally gave out on her.

Maka tossed and turned in her uncomfortable sleep until the creak of the door finally woke her. Eyes still closed, she played the guessing game with herself about what time it was, she assumed it was Blair who just walked in through the waves of perfume and pheromones that flew by one after another. And any moment now, Maka knew that she wouldn't be allowed anymore peace and quiet.

"Oh Maka! Where are you baby girl? Blair is finally home to help cheer you up!" Sung the always joyful vixen.

_Great. Someone just had to text Blair, didn't they? Just leave me alone already._Maka clamped her eyes shut like a little kid would when they wanted you to disappear when you upset them. But that didn't actually work. Blair was still there, probably hovering over her from how strong the scent had gotten.

"Oh Maka. What's wrong, nya~? Lizzy told me you were having a bad day so Blair came home early to cheer you up nya~. But I guess you're asleep."

_Yes Blair. I'm asleep. Now please go away and just let me sleep a little longer._Maka thought to herself. And she was probably could have gotten away with it too had it not been for her stomach reminding her of how little she had eaten all day.

"Ah! My little kitten is hungry. I'll go prepare something for when she wakes up then." The lonely maiden just couldn't catch a break. As she continued faking a long slumber, the sounds of pots and pans clanking together and sauces bubbling behind her were all too much too ignore. She had to see if her apartment was falling apart or not.

Maka let loose a drawn-out yawn as she stretched out her arms and legs.

"Oh Maka, you're awake! Just in time too! Blair's been slaving over this stove for soooo long trying to cook you a meal that'll cheer you right up and make you all better! Now come on and get up before it gets cold, alright?"

The wreck of a meister reluctantly pushed herself up off the couch and slowly planted her two feet on the ground. Next was standing up, which hopefully wouldn't be too much of a problem with pins and needles running up and down her legs. She stumbled for a second and reached for the arm of the couch to hold and keep her up. As soon as the numbing feeling left her, Maka walked over to the dinner table and sat down, waiting patiently for Blair to feed her like the dependent little girl that she was.

"Here ya go Maka nya~. Blair made it just for you!" Sang the magical feline as she placed a plate of spaghetti and meatballs in front of the meister. Maka reached for her fork, but couldn't find it in her to pick through her food. She stared at it with mixed feelings as it stared back at her with a smile as wide as the plate extended. The Meatballs acted as two eyes and the nose while the spaghetti wore the elongated smile.

Her hand shook while she stared at the food, jaw agape, not knowing what to do. Should she smile back and say 'thank you'? Or ignore the creepy smile her meal was giving her and just eat it.

"Go on Maka, eat it. It won't bite, I promise." Well, there was her answer. And Maka wasn't one to disobey orders very often, not that it was an actual order, it was more of a suggestion. And a damn good one from how it smelled. Blair wasn't cooking for very long, but she knew what the hell she was doing.

The two roommates ate in silence for the next few minutes, enjoying the company of one another, one more than the other. The entire time Maka was chewing, her brain was busy playing a game of pong, unable to decide what to do next. Should she say something? Blair did go out of her way to cook her a nice meal. Or should she just ignore the act of random kindness and continue moping around like the world was collapsing around her.

When they finished eating, Maka picked up the dishes and walked to the sink for cleaning. Cause everyone knows the cook never cleans, it was just common courtesy. As Maka washed the dirty plates, every now and then she would catch the curious cat staring with worry back at her. Why? Why was that look reserved strictly for her lately?

There was nothing wrong with her? And why would there be? Yeah, Soul's been away for a longer time than any amount of time they've ever been separated for. But she had a life before Soul! She functioned by herself for an amount of time that where she kept herself if peak physical and emotional shape. But, that's not who she was anymore.

Maka Albarn depended on others. She depended on Soul to be her weapon partner and to help her become the best meister there ever was. She also depended on her friends to pick her up when she couldn't stand on her own. When times got tough, they stuck together as a single unit and no man was ever left behind.

But Blair...Blair was just, there. She served the purpose of being the house pet and sometimes being the third leg on missions. She lived another life outside the small apartment that, hopefully, Maka would hopefully never have to experience first was backed by the fact that she would never come home before showering and looking like a million bucks. Blair always kept it clean.

Maka stole a glance back at Blair and hoped she wasn't caught doing so. She felt a feeling that sort of resembled i'joy'/i as she thought about the cat woman. Even though Blair had her faults like every other living being that breathed air and drank water, she always meant well. She's displayed that well enough on this night, and every other night since Soul left on his mission. Unlike her friends, Blair was with her through everything. When she was feeling low, Blair made it her duty to take Maka's mind off of the important things and help her relax. Sometimes it was buying her some nice dress, or a pair or shoes. Other times, it could be as simple as making a happy meal.

Blair was just Blair. A happy-go-lucky and frivolous cat with unbelievable amounts of magical power who didn't give a damn what the world thought about her. She would do whatever the hell she thought would make her happy and if anyone opposed, well they could just go sit on the sidelines and mope in a corner by themselves.

And Blair could have let Maka mope all by her lonesome, but she didn't. She stuck around and helped in any way she could. For all that Maka would ever know, Blair was a stray with no family, just like she was. A girl who came from a broken family, a cool guy who ran from his, and a cat whose past will remain unknown until she decides to put herself before the ones she cares about. They were indeed a strange group brought together by the hands of fate.

Now Maka wasn't exactly street smart, but she could read people as well as any other person. But admittedly, she might have misjudged Blair at first glance.

The very well endowed magician who tried to kill the meister in defense during their first encounter, wasn't quite the air head she let people believe. And though she might not have had one before, but she knew how to treat those she considered family. And quite possibly wanted more than just platonic relationships.

If Maka thought hard enough, she might have been able to put together the possibility that Blair might someday want to start her own family. Maybe Blair was treating Maka and Soul like kids treat their pets. They not only buy them to fawn over and have another friend, but also to see how well they might be as parents. If the pet lives a long and fun loving life, then the kids were considered successful and they would think it possible for them to be good parents to actual children.

What if Blair thought this way? If that were true, then maybe that was the reason she was with Spirit all the time. She and Soul were still alive and healthy, so her experiment could be considered a success if looked at by that angle. But, another baby in the Albarn family? How could she ever accept such a thing if it wasn't her mother's child? It was a hard thing to swallow, and the possibilities were endless. Though she wouldn't ever approve of her papa cheating on her mama, neither were very good parental figures. Blair was a better parent than the both of them combined and Maka wouldn't hesitate even a second in giving Blair her blessing.

And then the possibility of Blair not being able to have a kid with a regular human being came to mind. Maybe she couldn't have kids with Spirit. What if she couldn't start a family of her own? The thought pained Maka because she knew that if she couldn't have the one thing she wanted most, someone who truly cared about her and a family she could be proud of, then she would collapse beneath the pool of black that constantly threatened to take her world away.

_Shit. _Maka cursed to herself. _She did all of this for me. But what can I give her in return? I have the words in my head, but I don't know how to vocalise it! Damn! Come on Maka! Pull yourself together!_

Breathe in, and breath out. Maka finished cleaning the dishes and slowly approached Blair who was still sitting in her seat at the dinner table, licking herself clean.

_Ech. It's just a cat thing. Come one Maka. Just say what's on your mind_

"Oh, Maka? Something on your mind kitten?" That sincere smile of hers was what sealed the deal. How could Maka not do this?

"A...actually..B-Blair...I was uh, just wondering if...you know...if you ever..."

"Oh jeez, come on Maka. Spit it out. Blair won't judge you if you fell in love with her." And it was comments like that which were the exact reason why Maka always had a book nearby. But the sudden urge to crack a skull or two open faded as soon as it consumed her, because she was still smiling like it was nothing at all.

Maka breathed in a breath of fresh air before continuing. She felt a bit more relaxed, and maybe that was because of Blair, but that was open for discussion.

"Alright, fine. What I was trying to say was, that I appreciate you cooking dinner tonight and that it was delicious as ever." Maka pronounced astute as can be, unsatisfied with what she said and how she said it. So mechanical.

"Oh? Is that all? You know that Blair doesn't mind cooking for Maka-nya~. It's always my pleasure."

"Y-yeah. Thanks for that. Th...I...well, I guess I'm just going to say goodnight now. It's been a long day and I have a project to work on tomorrow. So, thanks again for dinner, and goodnight." It was an awkward goodnight, and still she failed to say what she wanted, but she just couldn't. The three star meister could run right into Death's hands, barely escape, and act like nothing had happened the very next moment. But she couldn't have a deep discussion with someone who acted as a mother figure towards her? Damn, how bad of child could she be?

Maka walked back to her room and shut the door behind her. She threw on some pj's and snuck into her bed where an absent body continued to haunt her dreams. The missing body heat which always held her so tightly remained thousands of miles away. Maka felt so alone, like a part of her soul was ripped in half, every day and every night just as droll and sleepless as the last.

The weaponless meister tossed and turned in her bed for what had to be at least half an hour before quitting. There was no way in hell she was falling asleep at this rate, there were way too many things bouncing off the walls of her head. Every night she could only hope and pray that Soul was somewhere safe and if even a little selfish, maybe near a phone to call from.

The 19 year old meister pushed her door open and covered her eyes from the light, Blair must have still been up. Maka looked around and as she thought, there was the feline sitting on the couch watching something inappropriate for kids under the age of 18. Maka would ignore it and forget it was happening.

"Ahem" She coughed, trying to grab the cat's attention. Blair quickly switched her program off and turned 180 degrees to face the younger girl.

"Ah! Oh...umm...Maka. What are you still doing up?" Blair stuttered.

"Couldn't fall asleep" replied Maka.

"Oh? Maybe a glass of warm milk will help do the trick. Always helps me when I wanna take a little cat-nap nya" Maka eyed the fridge but quickly discarded the thought. Her feelings towards Blair coming back to the front.

"A-actually, Blair. I was...well, I was wondering if, if maybe you could...I dunno, help me out?"

"Ah! Anything for my kitten! What!? What is it? How can I help out?" Blair asked with more excitement than Maka might be able to handle. She still questioned whether this was appropriate or not. She may have been crossing a few lines with this stunt, but it was worth a shot, for the both of them. Maka motioned for Blair to follow her inside her bedroom.

When inside, Blair found herself surprised to see the girl already under her covers. What could she need help with?

"Umm, Maka?"

"C...can you t-tuck me in? Maka blushed furiously as she asked such a childish request of the grown woman. But Blair was absolutely beaming with joy at the question. The cat in a hat rushed over towards the side of Maka's bed and quickly began folding in the sides of her covers.

"And...done. There, all tucked in. Need anything else Maka?" She asked enthusiastically, wanting to help out as much as she could.

"Mm...actually, there is one more thing if you don't mind. You do..."

"Anything for my kitten! Just say the word Maka nya~."

It wasn't really Blair that was holding her back. Her own insecurities are what's kept kept her so lonely. For her own health she should have done this years ago.

"B-Blair. C..can you kiss me goodnight and tell me you love me like my ma..." Maka had to stop herself before she went into an overload of emotions she couldn't handle. She huffed in and out before continuing.

"Ca-...hey? Blair? Hey Blair, where'd you go? Blair?"

_I knew that was too much to ask for. Who was I trying to kid?_

Maka sat in silence for a moment before a small weight fell upon her tightly wrapped body. It was dark and Blair was purple, so that was probably why she didn't notice her transformation. But Blair was sitting where her chest would be and smiling back.

"Goodnight Maka. Blair will always love her little kitten no matter what." If Maka had to take a guess, Blair licking her face was in a way, a kiss goodnight or something of the sort. All she knew was that a cat's tongue had this scratchy, sandpaper type feel to it. If she could move her arms Maka would have wiped her face, but settled with a genuine smile back at the older woman...err...cat.

"Th...thank you B...thanks...Oh...and there's one more thing I wanted to say, but you can choose to ignore it if you want, you know."

_Come on. Just one more push. You came to terms with this a while ago. JUST SAY IT!_Maka told herself. Blair was already seemingly asleep, scrunched up in a ball on top of where her chest would be.

"Ya know, maybe this is just the separation anxiety speaking, but...I wouldn't mind it if...ya know...if you were my m...well...me...you...and Soul...we're like a family right? And, well...ugh. Damn it! Blair, if you were ever thinking about it, I wouldn't mind it if you and my Papa got together. Or even if it was just you who adopted me, I would be proud to call you my Mama." Maka pushed herself so she was sitting up against the headboard.

"You've always been there for me and Soul when you really have no obligation to do anything for us. We're just some kids that you happened to run into by chance. You didn't have to stick around us, but you did. If I were you I would have hated us for doing what we did to you. But you didn't judge us, you didn't even seem to care at all. Instead you've cared for us and helped in guiding us when we've needed help. You would be a great parent if you ever had kids, and I hope that if and when that day comes, that I can be to them what you are to me and Soul. Because even though we fight at times, I still care about you, and Soul. I love you both so much that I don't know what I would do without you guys. I...I just wish that you could be my Mama, somehow. Huh!" Maka was quick to shut her mouth after that last bit. That might have been too much, but she had to say what's been bugging her for the longest time. Maka realized that she not only missed Soul, but her separation anxiety stemmed farther back than she could have imagined. To say all that in one go, she was damn proud of herself.

Maka waited patiently in the dark for some sort of response from the magical feline that she hoped would be positive. Maka heard a poof of something nearby and assumed it was Blair transforming again, which proved to be correct. Because the flesh being squashed against her face was pretty hard to ignore.

"Aww, kitten. You are the most precious thing in Blair's world and Ms. B would be honored to call you her own. But now it's time for bed. You've got another long day ahead of you tomorrow." And then Blair did something that Maka could only describe as something that made her feel _'Happy.'_Placing a kiss on Maka's forehead she whispered. "Goodnight Maka. Mama loves you." And in the next moment she was curled up in a ball, laying on top of Maka's chest.

Laying there in the dark made Maka realize that she didn't have to have a cheating papa or a missing mama to be happy. As long as she had Soul and Blair, her family, then she could rest easy at night. Because, as dysfunctional as a family they may have been, if nothing else, they would be there for each other 'till the very end.

* * *

A/N: A big thank you to my unofficial (by this site's standards) Beta, GlitterGoat. In all her perviness, she took the time to help me out with my grammar, punctuation and everything else that needed a tune up :'( So nice.

Yeah...this just came to me after reading a few Blair related fics -_- I should really get back into KoS though. Hopefully soon. Hope you enjoyed this at least :D Drop me line tell me what ya thought!


End file.
